


It's so sweet, knowing that you love me

by sleeplessflower



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Adults, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, kinf of ?, reddie is real, they meet up before the whole it shit happens because ! theyre friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessflower/pseuds/sleeplessflower
Summary: The Losers Club Reunite





	It's so sweet, knowing that you love me

**Author's Note:**

> haha i know i promised myself to write anything other than reddie but !! bitch i lied to myself!!  
> i have no idea how to write fluff? so this could be really bad?  
> anyway uhh yeah? have this  
> also like,, i hc reddie as the actors from the 90s movie but everyone else looks different?   
> title from sweet by cigarettes after sex

The salad’s on the bench, the drinks are in the fridge, the fire’s going. Check, check, and check. Eddie takes his glasses off, holds them up to the light, cleans them, puts them back on. He looks into the living room, checks his watch. He wrings his hands, plays with his ring, feels his shoulders drop a little in relief. Everything’s going to be fine. It’s just a dinner party.

A hand is on his arm, and Eddie tenses a moment before realising who it is.

“Hey spaghetti man,” Eddie feels a smile unfurling at the use of the pet name. “Everything ready?” Richie Tozier, love of his life, smiles into his hair, sways a little.

“Yeah,” Eddie sighs, his hands finding Richie’s. “Everything’s ready.” 

And they stand like that, in their kitchen, just holding each other. Neither of them really care how long they’re standing there like that. They get lost in time, and Eddie thinks _god, how did I get so lucky?_   
After everything, all the things that happened in Derry, as foggy as they are, they got out of it all, got to have this. A nice house, good jobs, great friends. And every time Eddie comes home he gets to sit down in the living room with a glass of chardonnay and his persian and the love of his life. It’s more than he ever could’ve asked for, and he thanks whichever god made this possible every day.

“Y’know what would make this dance even nicer?” Richie asks, and Eddie almost chuffs because he’s surprised this could be considered a dance. He hums.    
“Some music.” Richie adds. “I mean, it’s all good a well, but we need to add some rhythm to this swing.” He pulls away from Eddie, moves to the record player, swings his hips along the way, like a drunk hula dancer. Eddie covers his face for a moment, laughs quietly. He watches as Richie looks through their records, holds up Toto; Eddie laughs at that, waves him off. Richie takes it out, looks at the record.

“Oh god,” Eddie says. “Not that.”

“Come on, Eds!” Richie says, and Eddie watches as he places it on the player. “This is our song!” he puts the needle down, starts the player, holds his hand out. Eddie steps over, and they meet in the middle, by the fireplace.

“I know,” Eddie starts. “But it’s a little old, don’t you think?” He places his hand on Richie’s shoulder, the over round his waist. Richie does the same.

“Love songs never get old, Eddie-bear.” Richie says, and Eddie nods.

He remembers the first time they danced to Africa. They were fifteen. It was the middle-school dance and the song had started to play. Richie had held his hand out. It was shaking a little, and when Eddie looked at him, his eyes were hopeful. They started out trying to actually dance, but not even thirty seconds in they were swaying, spinning, doing whatever. By the time the song had ended they were closer in each other’s arms than they’d ever been. Every time after that they heard the song was almost pavlovian; they’d be close, touching each other any way they could, soft and slow.

When the doorbell rings, the record is skipping off itself, scratching along the outer ridge. Eddie jumps for a moment, and then remembers what’s happening tonight.

“I’ll get the door.” He says, and Richie nods to him as he heads to set up another record.

Eddie hardly recognises Stan when he sees him. It’s strange; he know it’s him, it couldn’t be anyone else. But he’s got less of a curious look that he always had, more of a flat look in his eyes. He’s wearing a simple button-down and slacks, a thin red tie around his neck. Eddie instantly pulls him in for a hug.

“Stan!” he says, and he can’t help the smile that comes on. “Oh, it’s so good to see you.” 

“You too, Eddie.” His voice isn’t what Eddie expected. It still sounds young, full of life. He smiles lopsidedly as he greets his friend, and then steps aside a moment to introduce the woman standing next to him. “This is Patty,” He adds “my wife.” Patty greets Eddie with a smile and they shake hands. He ushers them in, frowns to himself for a moment as they move into the living room. Doesn’t really matter, Eddie supposes. She’s gorgeous either way, and seems like a nice woman, so good for Stan. 

Richie crows when he sees Stan rushing to greet him.

“Stan the man!” He calls, pulling him in for a hug. “Long time no see, my man?” he starts. “How are ya holdin’ up? Not bad I suppose, considering the beautiful woman on your arm.” He fake-nudges Stan with his elbow, who laughs. 

“Yeah, not doing too bad, Richie.” He says, watching as Richie greets his wife with silly dramaticism. A peck on the hand, a theatre bow. Eddie giggles, and Stan can’t help but smile.

Another chime of the doorbell, and Eddie moves back to the the front door.

This time it’s Mike, and when Eddie looks behind him, he can see someone else getting out of their car. 

“Mike!” Eddie greets. Mike looks tired, Eddie notes. He wonders how long it took him to drive in from Derry.

Soon after Bill comes in -- Eddie makes a comment on his hair, tells him not to let it grow into a ponytail, Bill dismisses him. Then there’s Bev -- she looks as gorgeous as she could be, her hair tied back in a bun, makeup gorgeous and precise. Ben is soon behind her -- he’s got some girl with him, younger than him, her eyes big and her hair bottle blonde. Eddie looks her over -- she’s pretty as anything, good fashion sense, seems nice, wonders where they met, but doesn’t ask.

Once they’re all in the living room is when things really start to pick up. Everyone’s telling stories, talking about their lives-- Bill’s a writer now, a  _ writer.  _ Eddie looks him up later, finds his books. They’re all horror, all about a clown, a menacing tooth-filled smile, a light of death. Bev is on her way to be the department head of a whole company. Ben’s an architect, Stan’s an accountant, Mike basically runs the Derry library. It’s amazing, encouraging to see how everyone’s moved on, how well everyone’s doing.

“This is really nice house you’ve got here, fellas.” Ben says as they’re setting the table. “Who designed it?”

“I actually have no idea.” Eddie says, setting down a couple of dishes. “Apparently it’s been here for years.”

“We’re talking like, since the mesopotamian era.” Richie says, sitting down. Eddie sits next to him.

“More like the fifties,” He adds. “But yeah, a while.”

“That’s so interesting,” Bev says, looking at the walls, at the high ceiling, the simple chandelier dangling above them. “It looks so modern.”

And just like that they fall into conversation, like they always used to. It’s stuff that’s casual, in the long run it’s nothing really, but Eddie feels like it’s special. They’re all laughing, joking, talking about what happened after they left Derry. Eddie doesn’t ever want this moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno this is short af but ?? sshis


End file.
